1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplying digital-to-analog converter (MDAC) with capacitive load reset on an operational amplifier and a pipeline analog-to-digital converter (pipeline ADC) using the MDAC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipeline ADC has become a popular ADC architecture, which is used in a wide range of applications, including CCD imaging, ultrasonic medical imaging, digital receivers, base stations, digital video (for example, HDTV), xDSL, cable modems, fast Ethernet, and so on.
A pipeline ADC generally includes operational amplifiers (op amps) and the settling time of the pipeline ADC depends on the design of the op amps. A pipeline ADC with a fast settling time is called for.